


Becoming Winchester

by starleigh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Short & Sweet, mentions of Dean Winchester - Freeform, mentions of John Winchester - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 14:37:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5378759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starleigh/pseuds/starleigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam thinks about his decisions and what it means to be a Winchester (takes place after Sam sends Sully away and is on the bus to meet his brother and father)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Becoming Winchester

_Sam should be sad. In a way he is. But it’s not his fault that Sully couldn’t understand how important this was._

_He was a Winchester and Winchester’s fought monsters and stuck together. Winchester’s were fearless in the face of ghosts, werewolves, vampires and any other monster you could name._

_Sam no longer wanted to be seen as the baby of the family. He wanted to save the day just like his dad, just like Dean. Sam knows he has what it takes. He can’t for the life of him see why Sully couldn’t see that._

_Of course Sam knew that Sully realized he was capable of hunting. But why would Sully try and steer Sam away from what he truly wanted? Maybe Sully didn’t get it because he wasn’t a Winchester._

_As Sam sat on the bus that was taking him to his family he thought about how foolish running away would be. How far could a young boy like him possibly go anyway? With no one, except a friend who wasn’t even real. No, he sees now that running away was never the answer and being with his family is where he was meant to be._

_Sam’s can’t help but be curious as to what made his father change his mind. Did Dean get through to their father somehow? Or did their dad realize that three heads would be better than two? Whatever the reason is Sam feels glad to be needed._

_Sam knows that he has a lot to prove. He can’t wait for this opportunity to finally do it. He wants to impress both of them. He wants to succeed in this so dad will always ask him to join them on hunts. It’s better this way. Sam doesn’t want to be left behind any longer._

_Looking out the window, he feels hopeful. Even though he sent his friend away Sam figures it will all be okay. He has his father and Dean. Together they’ll stand united and keep the world a safer place._

_Sam smiles then. He smiles, because he’s earned his spot in the family business. He smiles, because soon he’ll be united with his family. Sam has never been happier to be a Winchester._

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic that I've felt brave enough to publish. I know it's not perfect but I'm hoping to improve and write longer stories in the future.


End file.
